<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As You Walk On By by Heartbreakmosh (PompousPickle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945530">As You Walk On By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/Heartbreakmosh'>Heartbreakmosh (PompousPickle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If Not For Him, I Wouldn't Be As Strong [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pro Wrestling NOAH, みちのくプロレス | Michinoku Pro Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Blindfolds, Character Study, M/M, Mild humiliation kink, Mutual Pining, Rivals With Benefits, hints at voyeurism kink, trying to cover 4 years in 6 chapters bear with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/Heartbreakmosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Fujita “Jr” Hayato Kissed Kenoh (and the One Time He Wished He Had)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujita "Jr." Hayato/Kenoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If Not For Him, I Wouldn't Be As Strong [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10.10.2010- Hayato returns from injury to find that his faction Kowloon was being used by Ultimo Dragon as revenge against The Great Sasuke, thus rendering Hayato’s own leadership obsolete.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fujita and Kenoh brushed shoulders passing each other after the show. Kenoh knew it was on purpose, but he was content to keep walking. Hayato had just returned from injury, he had a good showing, and eliminated Kenoh and Rui from tag league. It irritated Kenoh; it made him livid, there was no denying it. But there was no use fighting it either, so he tried to keep walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until he heard Hayato snort. “To think you two made it to the finals last year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenoh turned on his heels, only so strong when it came to the other man. “Kowloon does seem stronger now, doesn’t it? With its new leadership.” He tilted his head, fire in his eyes, daring Fujita to take the bait, digging into the man with intensity. “Of course I guess Ultimo Dragon was always the leader. You were just a pawn while he set the other pieces.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujita was also only so strong when it came to his rival. No, just Kenoh. Everyone in Michinoku Pro was his rival. There was no point putting Kenoh on a pedestal. Just because he had stolen his belt. Just because he had held onto it for over a year. “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hayato spat, stepping inward, a silent challenge echoing between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenoh didn’t back down. He never backed down. There was no one around in the hallway of the small venue. No one could interrupt them or break them apart if they came to blows. And that suited Kenoh just fine. “I don’t,” he finally admitted, still staring the other man directly in the eyes. Hayato hated how tense that stare made him feel, all his nerves coiled at once, ready to strike. “So you tell me, bastard. Did you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato grunted, and that was enough of an answer for Kenoh. Hayato hated how the man in front of him was always right. No one had told him that Ultimo Dragon was pulling the strings, that everyone Hayato had called a friend was a sleeper agent, ready to destroy Michinoku Pro and take it over on a moment’s notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenoh’s face softened, for a moment. “Are you going to stay? And just fall in line like they expect you to?” His brows were furrowed, because that wasn’t the Fujita “Jr” Hayato he knew. That wasn’t the man that had still struggled to his feet the first time they fought, no matter how many strikes Kenoh landed. That wasn’t the man who took him to war after Kenoh humiliated all of his friends. His tone was rough but his question was genuine; he needed to know if the man he had sworn to destroy was nothing more than someone else’s chess piece in a bigger game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato didn’t owe him an answer though. He waved him off, trying to continue past the other man. But Kenoh wasn’t content to keep walking anymore. Hayato felt the hand on his wrist and turned around in a flash, ripping his hand away. Kenoh didn’t move backwards though, still facing him head-on, eyes still full of questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a full minute, closing in on each other slowly with their eyes and their bodies, until heat could be felt between them. Another second and Kenoh would have asked Fujita to leave Kowloon, to fight for Seikigun, to fight a common enemy for now and continue their war another day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hayato didn’t want to wait another second. He grabbed for the belt around Kenoh’s waist and closed the distance, tugging it forward like it still belonged to him. And that’s when their mouths met, wet and confused and just a little hungry. As if they both had been thinking about it since last September, Kenoh fresh from his excursion in Okinawa and Hayato covered in sweat in the middle of the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenoh’s breath caught in his throat at the contact, and he carved his request into the kiss instead. He sucked gently on Hayato’s lips, resting his hands on his arms as he continued, spilling out his thoughts in full motion. There was no point fighting Kowloon if it wasn’t Hayato leading it. Ultimo Dragon was a tempting target, but not the man he was brought in to defeat, not the man Shinzaki had hand-picked for Kenoh to fight. He tried to convey that with every little movement, with every soft noise in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato’s answer came in the form of his hands in Kenoh’s hair, gripping hard. He dug in his fingers, pulling until he knew it would sting, until Kenoh moaned into his mouth. He didn’t try to pull Kenoh away, only enough to hurt him while still keeping him close, biting at his lower lip without the attention and finesse that Kenoh had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was violence; it was a solid rejection of the unspoken offer. He had to stay. He had to fight. Kowloon was his only hope of becoming the ace that Michipro needed. Kowloon was his only hope of living up to his family name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, what good would it be to fight alongside Kenoh, when pushing against him like this felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenoh pulled away, realizing that his hands had moved on their own volition, one gripping Hayato’s waist and the other cupping the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. He pulled his hands back, blinking and shaking himself free of the intoxicating moment, still feeling drunk on it. Hayato did the same, smoothing his hair and rolling back his shoulders, a smirk growing on his face as he looked at Kenoh’s eyes blown wide with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato wasn’t sure what came over him, but knowing he had that power over the champion made his skin hot and his pulse vibrate. He had thought he lost that power when he was injured, when Ultimo Dragon took over his faction. Kenoh had thought so too, but the gravitational pull between them was still too strong. Kenoh licked his lips, and Hayato followed the motion with his eyes. In return, Hayato adjusted the band on his sweatpants, and Kenoh worried his lips between his teeth, entranced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of footsteps and mindless chatter coming from around the corner, and it felt like a spell had shattered between them both. They met each other’s eyes again, as though suddenly awake, and silently agreed to go their separate ways. And this time when their shoulders brushed, Kenoh kept walking, desperately fighting the urge to look back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>05.08.2011- Kenoh has lost his title to The Great Sasuke, and then watches it fall into the hands of his old tag team partner, who had betrayed him for Kowloon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It became a habit as the months sped onward. Things changed at a dizzying pace; Rui left Kenoh for Kowloon, and Kenoh lost the belt to the Great Sasuke in the process. Broken and betrayed, Kenoh fought on, even as his former friend became the number one contender off of Kenoh's back. There was too much changing, for Kenoh and Hayato both. The only constant was the habits they had built. And Kenoh worked very hard to build them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He often found Hayato after matches, heated and eager from clashing in the ring. Occasionally they'd exchange words before Kenoh was pushing at Hayato's shoulders, mouthing sloppily at his neck before Hayato decided to give him what he wanted. And they'd stay there for as long as they could stand it, pulling away only when one was too close to begging for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Hayato started to make himself easier to find. He started to place himself next to unlocked storage closets, carefully going through his belongings like he wasn't waiting. Like he wasn't expecting to be thrown inside. But Kenoh still always had to initiate. He always had to be the spark. It felt safer that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the night Rui Hiugagi won the belt from Great Sasuke. And then Hayato kissed first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenoh watched the match and immediately left the venue for his car, not a word spoken. Six months ago and he would have been proud of Rui. He would have been out there in the ring with him, holding up his wrist. But now he was just another Kowloon dragon to slay. Just another man to cut down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what twisted Kenoh's insides was his disappointment that it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kowloon member with the belt. And when the right member found him in the empty parking lot out back, Kenoh felt his insides twist more, but he didn't fight back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato told himself he followed Kenoh outside to gloat. But when their lips met, Hayato felt his own frustrations and jealousy well up as well. He gripped Kenoh's arms and dug his fingers into the skin, holding him in place the way he knew he liked. Kenoh groaned beneath him, shifting to place his thigh between Hayato’s legs, pushing forward like he needed to feel whatever Hayato was willing to give him. Pushing forward like nothing was ever enough. Hayato hated that about the other man. But Kenoh loved that about Hayato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato pulled away and reached blindly for the backseat handle from underneath where he had Kenoh pressed. But as soon as he had his fingers around it, Kenoh grabbed his wrist. He yanked his hand up with force and pushed back. “Afraid I’ll make a mess of your precious car?” It was a dare, to see how far he could push the man. To see if his techniques were still perfect. He always had to make sure he was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kenoh then said, raising his eyebrows once before letting Hayato’s hand go limply. “She just passed inspection and I’m not having you ruin a damn thing about her.” The passion in his eyes was undeniable as he spoke, always so sure of his convictions, even over this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato rolled his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips despite himself. Kenoh always took good care of what was his, that’s just who he was. He thought about the belt, when Kenoh still had it. He thought about how crisp the leather looked and how each curve of the metal always shone when it was around his waist. He laughed again, bitter. It didn’t feel right when neither of them had it. Two warlords without a kingdom, standing against each other in the darkening light of early May. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato finally relented, moving away and taking a few steps backward. He couldn’t argue against the decision, because that would admit he wanted more. More than storage closets and stolen moments. Something heavier and personal, heated and permanent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Kenoh would have taken it. He almost took it right there, his will eroding as Hayato started to move. He thought about him in his backseat, legs spread and jeans undone, head thrown back against the headrest as he panted. The image was almost enough to make him rewrite his rules. It was almost enough to make him form new habits.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed the train,” Hayato finally said, walking to the passenger seat and opening the door. Kenoh didn’t stop him. It wasn’t that late; there were plenty of trains left in the night. Both of them knew that. But Hayato climbed into the seat regardless, and waited for Kenoh to get into the driver’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenoh climbed in, clenching and unclenching his jaw in a show of irritation. But that’s all it was: a show. He wondered if Hayato would let Kenoh take him home instead, lay him out on his bed and spend the night where no one had to know. He thought better of it, starving himself of it again and again. He wondered when it would become too much, for both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato simply sighed, leaning back in the seat and kicking his feet up, unable to resist. Kenoh made an undignified sound, slapping at Hayato’s legs as the other man laughed. The smug smile was still on his face even as he moved his legs down, even as Kenoh put the car into drive. “I’m taking that title back from Rui. I don’t care if he’s Kowloon.” It was lazy, almost a promise shared between the two of them, practically pillow talk between two haphazard lovers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato paused in that thought, horrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenoh didn’t seem to feel the same though, eyes widening in legitimate offense. “Like hell you will. I have a score to settle with Hiugagi first. But you’re welcome to try to take it from me.” He already had the planned laid out. He always did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato only rolled his eyes, but he didn’t say a word. After a few minutes, his eyes finally fell shut, letting himself get comfortable by Kenoh’s side. Just this once. There was something undeniably comfortable between the two of them. Even as rivals, even fighting to the very edge of their limits. It could only be them, after all. If it wasn’t the two of them, there was no point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenoh watched Hayato slowly drift off, a smile slowly forming on his lips. And if he decided to take the long way around, stealing glances of his sleeping passenger every time he took a turn? Well no one had to know but him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>01.15.2012-  Desperate to create a new scenery for Michipro, newly-crowned champion Kenoh becomes power-hungry and arrogant, ripping Kowloon from Hayato’s grip and renaming it “Asura”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Kenoh took his title back, something snapped inside of him. Nothing was ever enough anymore. Nothing could satisfy him. He had to change Michinoku Pro. The company desperately needed new scenery and he was the only one strong enough to bring it. He had to tear it apart and rebuild it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Hayato too. A piece of Kenoh had to tear down Fujita “Jr” Hayato too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato noticed the change, but it didn’t take him by surprise like it seemed to take the crowd. They never saw how hungry Kenoh’s eyes were in private moments, how much control he always craved, always took. They saw the strong and proud and determined Kenoh. They never saw the insatiable one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato told himself it was about time they all saw the truth. Even as Kenoh tore his unit out from under him. Even as Hayato had to recount and reevaluate the people he held close. He told himself it was better this way. That everyone saw Kenoh for who he truly was; arrogant in every strategy he makes, a chessmaster obsessed with the greater picture. Just like Ultimo Dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Ultimo Dragon simply tried to make Hayato into a loyal subordinate. Kenoh never wanted that. He wanted Hayato to submit in every other way. Kenoh was sure he knew how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oy. I got a hotel for tonight. I want you.” Kenoh mumbled against the shell of Hayato’s ear. Hayato shuddered despite himself. Kenoh really never did anything without a plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you get your new friends to take care of that for you?” He rolled his eyes, gently shoving Kenoh off of him without much fight. Kenoh was still in his ring gear, wasting no time before cornering his target in the locker rooms. Hayato knew the rest of Asura was likely outside, casually guarding the way for any passerbys. They used to be his own unit, after all. They used to be Kowloon. They used to be his only hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oy! Listen to me when I talk. I said I wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kenoh meant it. Asura wasn't handpicked by him. They were pieces of Kenoh’s rise to power. He cared about them, but they didn’t fulfill a need inside of him. Not the way Hayato did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence before Hayato sighed, as though it were all a massive bother to him. He sat down on the bench in front of the lockers and started to unbutton his pants with a single hand. “Fine. Prove it. Suck me off. Right here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a power play; they both knew it. To see if the Tohoku Junior champion would get on his knees in the middle of a dirty locker room, the door guarded only by two twins who would soon get bored of standing around. Kenoh swallowed, picking the man before him apart before dropping down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thin fabric on Kenoh’s tights did nothing to hide the effect that this mere exchange had on him, and Hayato’s veins felt like they were on fire. No wonder the man spent two years shoving him into closets. He never wanted to hide anything. He was never ashamed. He liked the thrill of it. As Hayato exposed himself, he felt a thrill as well, wondering if it was somehow contagious, if the two of them were just slowly eroding away at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenoh’s hair fell into his eyes as he worked, and Hayato brushed it back before gripping his hair and pulling him closer, silently begging him to go faster. Kenoh let out a huff of breath, a tiny laugh. He wondered if Hayato was even aware of the way his breath was picking up, of the sounds that were coming from his throat. He worked to Hayato’s speed, letting the man above him control the pace by pulling and pushing at Kenoh’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the man was coming apart, moans escaping beyond his control. It was too much. The champion on his knees, heedless of who might come in to see them, both of them, wrecked on each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato opened his eyes, barely realizing they were shut. He looked down to see Kenoh's long hair plastered to the back of his neck, shoulder muscles working as he readjusted himself on the floor. And it occurred to him that there were still versions of Kenoh that only Hayato got to see. Parts of him that were still hidden from the crowd, from everyone. These moments belonged, almost inexplicably, only to Hayato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought pushed him over the edge, and Kenoh took him graciously, too clean to make a mess of things he cared about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato kissed Kenoh as soon as the other man stood up and wiped his mouth. He pulled him by the waist and craned up his neck and kissed him right there. When they pulled away, Kenoh raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was going to receive an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When none came, Kenoh sighed, clenching and unclenching his jaw while he composed his thoughts. "Let's clean up. And then you're coming with me?" He didn't mean to make it a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato tucked himself in and fastened his jeans back up, still collecting his breath and his thoughts. "Yeah. Sure. But you're driving." He tried to sound detached, but he knew he only sounded spent and far away. He wondered if this was also all a part of Kenoh's plan. If Fujita “Jr” Hayato was a part of his new scenery. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>06.03.2012- Hayato wins the belt back from Kenoh after a heated feud of relentless anger and humiliation traded between both Asura and Hayato’s new group, BAD BOY.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was technically a celebration but both would sooner die than call it that. Hayato won the belt from Kenoh one week prior, both too broken and sore to do anything that night. They licked their wounds in peace, letting their own units take care of the aftermath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when they came back together, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They fought to keep their composure all the way to the hotel room. They bit against each other, moaning and swallowing each other's shouts with their lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hayato demanded to be undressed, Kenoh pulled too hard at the man's brand shirt, pretending it was all his own idea. And when Hayato tied a worn old bandana around his own eyes, he told himself it was Kenoh's revenge for taking the belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They loved you out there,” Kenoh practically crooned as he laid Hayato out beneath him, blinded and stripped to his boxers, the bruises from their match already fading from his pale skin. He could still hear the crowds, chanting and praying and screaming and crying for their hero. “What would they think of you now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hayato-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato shook his head, a low whine exhaling through his chest. Kenoh ghosted his hands over the surface of Hayato’s skin, fingertips dancing over every bit of bare skin they could find. Hayato thrashed at the contact, seeking more. Kenoh snorted in laughter and Hayato pounded his fist against the mattress. “They hated you,” Hayato finally supplied, hoping that goading him would help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Kenoh truly didn’t. The more the crowd hated him, the more they wanted to watch him fail. The more he succeeded, the angrier they became. He was the undisputed king, and everyone came to watch their precious Fujita dethrone him. Like Hayato belonged to them. He didn’t care if they hated him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved lower to start peppering Hayato’s skin with bites and kisses, trying to find marks that he might have left in the ring. Hayato arched his body up, head thrown back as he ached for more contact. Kenoh laughed against his skin, hiding his smile in the curve of Hayato’s thigh. The crowd could hate him all they wanted. Kenoh didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato thought back to three years ago, back when nothing mattered but defeating his seniors, proving his place, proving his family name, and proving that none of this was a mistake. He thought about Kenoh, walking into his life from the left entrance of Korakuen Hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenoh never changed the reason that Hayato fought, but before long his pride became Michinoku Pro’s pride. His heart became the crowd’s heart. Kenoh had truly carved him into his perfect rival. Hayato gasped as Kenoh gripped onto him, holding him down. Like Hayato would try to escape now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenoh bit down on his neck and he screamed, feeling everything else escape with him. The fight from a week ago, the crowd, even the title that currently sat on the top of his bag. There really was no point if it wasn’t the two of them. He dug his fingers into Kenoh’s skin, until he heard a hiss of pain, just like their first kiss. Just like he’s done so many times since. Only, this time it wasn’t resistance. He had won the belt; there was no more resisting. Not right now. Not tonight. </span>
</p>
<p><span>He clawed his hands up until he felt the familiar creases of Kenoh’s shoulders, wrapping his arms and legs around, mouthing at his neck until finally he let out a single whisper, like a prayer. “</span><em><span>Kenoh.</span></em> <em><span>Please</span></em><span>.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>That was almost enough to break Kenoh right there, and he wondered sometimes if Hayato knew how easily he could do that. He pushed the other man back down on the bed, unwrapping his limbs from around him with a practiced ease. “I wish you could see yourself,” Kenoh finally said, voice heavy with want. He began to open Hayato up. “So desperate. Oy. Face me.” He grabbed Hayato’s chin, forcing it to face him. “That’s right. I could take a picture right now. You wouldn’t fight me would you. I could show everyone what I do to their ace. To their precious champion. You wouldn’t fight it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato let out a low groan, aware of how close it sounded to a whimper. It was perfect and he hated it. The idea of being too fucked out to care about anything else. The idea of only wanting what Kenoh wanted for him. It was too close, too much. And for the first time in his entire life, Fujita “Jr” Hayato began to wonder if there was such a thing as something being too perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fumbled his hands around and found Kenoh’s neck, moving his fingers up until he found the crevices of his face. And he pulled Kenoh down and kissed him until their breathing fell perfectly in sync with each other, until their chests were heaving on top of each other. Kenoh wanted to ask about that kiss too, but knew Hayato would never have the answer he was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done, Kenoh reached for the makeshift blindfold, hovering over it. Hayato felt Kenoh’s approach, his body still pressing against his own, and slapped his hands away. Slowly, he removed it himself and let his eyes flutter back open into the light. Kenoh was still laying there, watching Hayato carefully, trying to assess any need still left in the man. Kenoh always took good care of what was his, after all, and Hayato felt like he had been punched in the chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, Kenoh left and grabbed a single bottle of water before climbing back into bed. He held it out to Hayato, who pushed it away and shook his head, still laying on his back. Kenoh huffed and took a long sip, sitting up on the bed with his legs gently nudging Hayato's own, in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I wouldn't have, you know." Kenoh finally said, causing Hayato to shuffle his way into a sitting position, looking over at him. "I wouldn't take a picture of you. It'd ruin us both."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayato snorted. He grabbed the bottle from out of Kenoh's hand and took a long drink. "I know that, bastard," he said, as though Hayato weren't already thoroughly ruined. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>11.03.2013- After years of desperate and violent push and pull, Kenoh and Hayato are asked to team together against another pair of generational rivals for the Michinoku Pro 20th Anniversary: The Great Sasuke and Jinsei Shinzaki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the Michinoku Pro 20th Anniversary, Kenoh took Hayato home wordlessly. And just as wordlessly, Hayato stalled getting out of the car, staring at Kenoh until he relented and followed him inside. They fell into bed together and it was startling just how little actually had to be said after almost four years of their arrangement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went slowly that night. Slowly to the point where Kenoh wondered if they were going to have sex at all. Or if they'd just roll in bed all night kissing and feeling each other until they eventually fell victim to the post-match exhaustion and collapsed. He ran his fingers along the freshly shaved sides of Hayato's scalp and decided he wouldn't mind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato on the other hand felt like he was being memorized. Like even after all this time, Kenoh was trying to commit his lips and hair and arms and legs to memory. He couldn't explain why, but it infuriated him. So he pinned Kenoh down, forcing him still, forcing him to stay, and Kenoh growled without fighting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They truly were out of sync. Tagging together in the anniversary show had confirmed that. They worked as well as any two men on the roster. They knew each other, they worked around each other, they clashed at times. But it was nothing special; nothing destined and nothing lost. It was a comfort, truth be told. An answer to a question they had both been asking themselves for years. They were born to fight against each other. It was the best way they worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato ran his hands down Kenoh's arms, testing to see if he'd stay in place. He didn't, kicking up to twist Hayato under him. Hayato scouted it early, pulling his legs out to pin Kenoh down again. Fire flashed in his eyes, daring Kenoh to try to outmaneuver him again. Kenoh smiled, and Hayato almost dropped the hold entirely, his limbs suddenly feeling weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that it became almost a parody of grappling, as if making up for the fight they didn’t have in the ring. Hayato would have been insulted if Kenoh didn't keep whispering his name over and over between holds and stolen kisses. "We won Hayato," he kept murmuring, lips brushing over skin, like it was somehow a surprise.”We won.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shit we won,” Hayato bit back with a hint of humor, before their erections brushed each other and he let out a shudder, biting back Kenoh’s name in the same way Kenoh seemed so keen on using his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenoh noticed, regardless, laying down so that Hayato could fully straddle him, letting his hands wander up Hayato’s thighs and ass. Kenoh shook his head before relaxing. That wasn’t what he meant, but he didn’t feel the need to explain. Of course they won the match. They were the best Michipro had to offer. They always were. Shinzaki and the Great Sasuke were powerful, but in the end, they were the ones who made Kenoh and Hayato to become the future of Michinoku Pro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in all their rivalry and hatred and striving and fighting and writhing and moaning, they finally achieved it. In all of their storage closets and cars and locker rooms and hotel rooms, they became the company’s bread and butter. They forced each other up the mountain, but they climbed it. The sheer power of their rivalry sold seats. The idea of them teaming had carried them to the 20th Anniversary. And they had won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Kenoh simply wasn’t sure what else was left for them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato knew when Kenoh was thinking too much; he just never knew how to shut it off. So he kissed him. He kissed him until Kenoh started moving and fighting for more purchase, more Hayato. And Hayato started moving his hands again, gripping at Kenoh’s hair, noting how much he’s changed in the last year, noticing how much less there was to grab. But then Kenoh kissed him back, fingers gripping his hips, and he decided that it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Kenoh looked at him, firm and serious, for a long moment. His mouth opened like he was trying to say something, and Hayato decided that didn’t matter either. Kenoh always said what was on his mind. If he couldn’t find the words, then Hayato was certain it was nothing he wanted to hear. So he simply kissed him again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PLUS ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>12.13.2013- Kenoh defends the title against Hayato’s faction-mate Takeshi Minamino, and then announces his departure for Pro-Wrestling NOAH, thus vacating the title, only returning one last time two years later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was heavy in Korakuen Hall, thick with body heat and sweat and tears. So thick that Hayato could barely breathe. Even as Kenoh bowed and walked away, his chest was heaving shallowly, incapable of pulling deep breaths. But he still stood there, still and waiting, simply watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenoh had to go. He knew it from the night in Hayato’s bed. Knew even earlier than that, if he were being honest. He had started to change himself, little by little. New robes, new gear, shorter hair. He rid himself of the things that felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenoh </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him, to see how it felt. To see if he could carry himself somewhere else, as someone else. But it never felt any different. He still always felt like Michinoku Pro’s Kenoh, his heart buried deep in the mountains of the Tohoku region, his grand plans never expanding beyond what was in the line of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until that night with Hayato, where it didn’t seem to matter at all if he would always be Michinoku Pro’s Kenoh. Suddenly it felt like Michinoku Pro’s Kenoh could go anywhere. He could wear the promotion like it was his blood, and no matter what he would do, he’d be leaving his time with Michipro right there on the mat. When Hayato kissed him, he was sure of that. He wanted to tell him right then. He wanted to tell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato never made the connection. He could tell something was wrong, in the month between the Anniversary and that cold night in December. But he never asked. And Kenoh never told him. Not until after Kenoh cut down Takeshi in the middle of the ring, and called Shinzaki out to speak to him. And then Kenoh gave Shinzaki the belt, and Shinzaki gave Kenoh back his name, and told him to take that name and make him proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed to all four sides, and Hayato only watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about grabbing him on the way out. Chasing him to his car and pushing him against the doors. He thought about simply finding him in the hall, and grabbing him there. He thought about kissing him as everyone congratulated him and wished him well, kissing him with the whole damn world watching. He thought about moving his mouth against Kenoh’s slowly, asking him the same question that Kenoh asked him years ago. Asking him not to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew what answer he would receive. He knew that Kenoh would only dig his fingers into Hayato’s hair and grip down, hard enough to hurt. Hayato closed his eyes and let the man walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kenoh kept walking, desperately fighting the urge to look back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>